galaxywarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Jerrod Babcock
Dr Lauren Babcock was a former actress who later worked at Begs hospital as the replacement for Dr Quinton in Orthopaedics. Dr Babcock had two specialties, one in Orthopaedics and one in anesthesiology. Acting career Dr Babcock's acting career lasted for 21 years, before she wanted change. Lauren's most famous acting role was that of Josie Novak during the drama "Kill for a kiss." Babcock later went to one of the best universities to study Orthopaedics and anesthesiology. Babcock was also famous for her role as Claire Novak on "The Nanny on Wall Street." Dr Quinton's return to work Dr Quinton walked through the doors of work and said "I'm back!" Dr Quinton walked through the doors to the staff room. "How is everyone?" "Very well Dr Quinton. We'd like you to met Dr Lauren Babcock. She is taking over you position in Orthopaedics and she also has a specialty anesthesiology and is a former actor." Dr Quinton then said "You look really familiar Dr Babcock. Welcome to the hospital." Dr Quinton walked over to his office door and said "Welcome to the team." "Thank you Dr Quinton. I will enjoy working with you." :I'm sure you will Dr Babcock." Getting Married to Dr Quinton Dr Quinton was working late one night and walked out of the office to meet Dr Babcock. "Hello Lauren." "Hello Dr Quinton." "Walk with me. I need to talk to someone for awhile." "Yeah sure." Quinton and Babcock walked down the corridor into the lunch room where everyone was. "Quinton what is this?" Quinton got down on one knee and said "Dr Lauren Babcock, will you marry me?" Babcock stunned and the crowd watching on Dr Babcock said "Yes!" The crowd started clapping and Dr Quinton smiled beyond belief. "When I came back from Rehab to meet you Lauren, I knew you were the right one." Lauren smiled and said "I loved you from the moment I met you." The two embraced arms and kissed. Quinton started singing to her and said "I loved you from the moment I met you. Now that I married you, I can die for you." Babcock smiled and said "Love that Quinton, such charm." Meeting her brother When Jack left Coruscant for Earth to meet up with his Sister in the hospital. "Jack!" said Lauren as she went and hugged him, "How are you Brother?" "I'm very well!" "That's great!" Dr Quinton walked in and said "How's my brother doing?" Jack turned around and said "Dr Quinton. I hope your looking after my sister." Quinton smiled and said "She's my dream gal. I love her." Lauren said "He's my dream man." Jack said "I find it weird how you had feelings for my sister when you didn't even know she worked in Anesthesiology." Quinton thought about it and Lauren said "I accidently overdosed a patient on painkiller and Quinton chuckled at it." Quinton laughed again "I know... I didn't think about that one. Haha" Quinton then kissed Lauren on the cheek. Lauren was then paged "Op. I'm being paged to go upstairs, see you next time Jack?" Jack smiled and said "Always." Lauren hugged her brother and quickly went off. Quinton then also got page "I'm needed in operating room 3, catch you later Jack." "Quinton.." "Yeah?" "Treat her right. Or I'll come after you." "I promise you. I will." "You better." Can't think "You know what I hate?" said Babcock "What?" said Quinton "Not being able to thing of anything. I have a patient.." "I have one of those as well.." "You're funny honey. But this one doesn't want surgery on an ACL tear." "Is it a full tear?" "No. But he suggests he is feeling 100%." "Put him on a treadmill. That'll change his mind." "That is morbid! That'll hurt him more.." "It'll be the only way to make him hurt. I always used to do it.." Babcock then said "I still find that morbid.." Call of Terror One day whilst in his office Dr Quinton was eating lunch when he got the call he dreaded. "Dr Quinton. Lauren is missing.." Dr Quinton said in horror "Oh no.. I'm going to call the police. Hopefully they can find her.." Dr Quinton hung up and called the police "My wife is missing! Her name is Lauren, she is 100kgs, 5ft4, grey hair. Doctor!" "Oh Dr Quinton! We'll find her you sit back and stay calm." Quinton hung up and paced around the room for 3 hours. Until Dr Philips walked in "Quinton are you ok?" Quinton saying "No.. I am not ok! Lauren is missing. She went on lunch and never came back.. The cops are looking for her." Philips tried to calm Dr Quinton down by saying "It will be ok. They will find her.." Quinton then saying "What if they don't.. I don't think I could live with myself.." "Quinton you are not doing yourself a favour by stressing.." "I don't care! I never been this stress since completing the HSC!" Philips going to the door when the phone rang. "Hello" Quinton sounding relieved. "Oh my god! I'll be right down!" Quinton hanging and yelling "Their bringing her in. She's been hit by a car." Philips not moving out of the way said "Go. she needs you." Quinton running into Philips on the way out leaving Philips on the ground. "Well then!" Quinton running without noticing a wall in his way ran into it and popped his shoulder out and fell to the ground.. "Ah.. My shoulder he cried.." A team of Doctors rushed to his aid but Quinton said "Just give me meds and a sling! My wife is in the Emergency Room!" Philips then showed up and said "Alright Foster you push I pull.." As they popped Quinton's shoulder in, a gurney went passed with Lauren on it. "Lauren!!" Quinton yelled then feeling the pain of his shoulder being back in. "Lauren!!". Quinton was placed in a sling and helped up, he rushed over to Lauren and said "How are you?" "I could be better.." "Quinton she's lost a lot of blood and needs her ankle and pelvis set. Quinton we need you to remain out here. Have an x-ray on that shoulder.." Lauren was taken away and operated on. Quinton sitting in his office with his shoulder heavily strapped and taking the green whistle comforted by Dr Foster "X-ray showed no damage from you popping out your shoulder.." Quinton then said "I don't care right now.." Quinton picked up the phone and said "How is my wife doing?" "Very well Quinton. She is responding very well. The first days will be critical." Quinton put the phone down and walked to ICU. "Quinton." said an ICU nurse "She might be your wife, but I don't think she'd want you to see her like this.." "I have seen worse." Quinton walked over to his wife and placed his hands on her arms "I'm so sorry. I wish it would've been me.." "It could've Quinton." said the nurse "The man who hit Lauren was after you. He was killed 30 minutes ago by police." Quinton then looked at her and said "Such beauty didn't deserve this." Quinton kissed her on the cheek and walked out of the room, smashing a window in the hallway. Quinton back in his office sat down, when Dr Jack Babcock walked in and said "Quinton." "Jack please not now! My wife is in intensive care because of an idiot!" Jack then said "Quinton will you stop blaming yourself. My sister is also in there and you tried your best to protect her." "Look at her Jack! She is helpless and probably dreaming about our honeymoon. Now look." Jack then said "Quinton! stop!" Quinton stopped talking and sat on the bed in his office and went to sleep. Trivia * Lauren is related to Neurologist Dr Jack Babcock * Lauren was a former actress * Lauren's voice seems familiar to Dr Quinton * Lauren later married Dr Quinton * Lauren dyed her hair from grey to brown whilst in ICU